


Anniversary Adventure

by sunny_coffeebean



Series: StaticMothentine Week Prompts [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, StaticMothentine, Val x Vox, Vox X Val, staticmoth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_coffeebean/pseuds/sunny_coffeebean
Summary: Vox and Valentino have made it to five years, much to both of their surprise! Wanting to do something nice for Val, Vox decides to take him to a new restaurant, which he hears is becoming rather popular. Instead of driving though, because it is a nice day, Vox and Val decide to take a walk there, following directions from an updated version of Voogle Maps...
Relationships: Valentino & Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: StaticMothentine Week Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150199
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Anniversary Adventure

StaticMothentine Prompt 4: Adventure

The bright hues of what would be considered Hell’s sun started to shine in the small gap between the blackout curtains, making Vox start to stir. While he was not one to get up so easily, he was more attentive to the small changes that would occur as he started to wake, at least more so than his partner. He slowly moved the arm that had been tossed over his head while sleeping back down, rubbing his screen. Not like it did anything for him, but it was more out of habit, wiping the “sleep” from his eyes as he had when he was a human. Laying on his back, he stared at the ceiling for a few moments as he took in his surroundings, blinking again slowly. What time was it anyway?

Reaching over for his cell phone, he brought it over to look at the time. Pressing the button to look, the media overlord suddenly lost his grip on the new Vphone, making it fall on his face. “uuuUUGHHH…fuck….That _hurt_ ” he growled, slowly grabbing it again, making a mental note to apply better grips to the next model. Hearing his love stir on the other side of the bed surprised him, however. Did he wake him up to that? Typically, Val slept through anything. “Val?” he called softly; turning back over to see if his partner was sleeping, which to no surprise, he still was.

“That’s what I thought.” He murmured, a small chuckle escaping him as he reached over, gently pulling the moth closer and giving him a soft kiss on his cheek. Today was something big to celebrate: Five years of being together. While it was not something that seemed too big of a deal, being in hell and all, it was something that Vox took to heart. In life, he had flings but was never able to keep something serious relationship wise. Coming to hell certainly didn’t make him seem to think things would be too promising either, until he had met Valentino. The two were originally business partners, but their feelings evolved into something more, resulting in an awkward text after not talking to one another for a few days asking him on a date.

The rest was history. Five years ago today, and Vox found himself hoping for many more. It made his heart flutter just thinking about it. An proposal however, was too soon. Yes, while most humans would be begging for a ring at that point, the two demons seemed perfectly content with their arrangement for the time being. Someday, but not now. This was fine. Vox continued to gaze down at the softly purring moth overlord, moving a hand to gently stroke his fluffier antenna. “Baby...time to wake up…” he whispered, placing another kiss on his cheek.

“It’s too early, Voxxy…” came a soft whine from the other. “We have no plans for today…” he curled himself up again, not yet willing to start the day.

“Do you know what today is?” he whispered, sliding his fingers from the antenna down to his cheek, stroking him again.

Silence filled the room for a minute or two before a soft sigh came from the much sleepier overlord. “…A Saturday?” he grumbled softly, slowly opening his eyes. Vox wouldn’t let him sleep for some reason, and it confused him. “It’s a Saturday….”

Vox stifled a laugh. “Okay yeah, technically but think again. What’s the date today?” his smile broadened as he watched Val start to think, the other’s brows furrowing before those ruby red’s widened.

“OH!” he exclaimed immediately sitting up and looking at Vox. _Oh shit! Of all the things to forget…_ he thought to himself, rubbing his eyes and shaking the sleep from him. “I know, I know…it’s five years! Wow…” he then grew quiet, thinking. _Five years with Voxxy, and he still loves me…_

Vox slowly sat up before gently stroking Val’s cheek. “Heh, you’re fine babe. Just like any other day. At least we were able to sleep in hm?” he grinned, leaning forward and up on his knees to be able to place a kiss on his lips. “Come on, let’s go get ready. I have something planned.” He flopped back down to swing his legs over the bed. “I’m sure you want to shower and get ready. Today is going to be a good day.”

The other demon smirked reaching out one of his lower arms, tugging at Vox’s arm. “Oh I want more than just a shower, Voxxy.” He purred to the other, making Vox look back over his shoulder.

“Heh, I suppose I have some time for something a little extra before going out….and who am I to deny you, especially on our anniversary?” Turning his attention back to Val he moved back to the bed and was pulled into a loaded kiss, making him snicker as his back hit the bed, moving his arms around the other’s waist, only a matter of moments before the two were completely lost in one another.

\---------------------------- --------------------------- -----------------------------

Once the two had cleaned off and dressed, they made their way to the private elevator to go down to the main floor. “Voxxy, what are you thinking?” Val asked, looking up from his phone, noticing that Vox had his attention on his new fancy Vphone12 pro. After Vox hadn’t said anything for another moment or two, Val raised a brow. “Voxxy, did you hear me?” his voice dipped slightly. If there was something he was not a fan of, it was how at times the media overlord would seemingly lose himself to the very technology he helped create.

“Don’t worry my Dove, I’m just trying to find something. There is this new place I want to take you to! You and I always love to try new places, and I’m sure they would be _honored_ to serve two of Hell’s strongest overlords.” He replied, looking up at him. “You know, it shouldn’t be too long of a stroll to get there. I think we should take a walk. No harm in it. It’s a nice day after all, and who cares of people stare. They’re just jealous.” He snickered, making Val give a smirk in return.

He felt a blush start to form on his face hearing the nickname that Vox had always called him, before taking a deep breath and shaking his head. Didn’t need anyone else seeing him blush. “Walking hm? Do you know how to get to this new place?”

“Well, not offhand…but you see that’s where this comes in.” Vox held up the phone. “There is a new Voogle map update that was just released, so odds are we will get there in no time.” He chuckled, pressing the button. “The place is called The Olive Branch or something like that. I hear that it’s great, and it’s maybe a half hour walk from here.” Holding out one hand, the Vphone in the other, he waited for Val to take it. “Come on, it will be an adventure. You and I drive everywhere now, so won’t a walk be nice? Voogle maps knows the way!”

Taking Vox’s hand with one of his lower ones, Val squeezed it. “Alright then, let’s go.” Vox smiled as he felt Val’s hand give his a squeeze. It was the little things that he had learned to appreciate with Val…the little things that made him so very happy.

_\-------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- --------------------------------_

_‘At the intersection of Sin City Avenue, and Lust Drive, turn right_ ’

‘ _At the stop sign, turn left on Gallow’s Court’_

_‘You have gone too far. Please turn around.’_

_‘Once back on Gallow’s Court, turn left, and stay straight for 3 miles.’_

“Are you _sure_ you know where you are going, Vox?” a groan came from the moth demon, who had since stopped, crossing his upper arms. “We’ve been walking now for well over an hour. Maybe if you didn’t depend on that stupid new phone we would be there by now…”

“Hey, didn’t I say we got this? We got this don’t worry about it.” The media overlord growled back in return, looking down at the Vphone. _The heaven is wrong with this piece of shit? I could have sworn that the update would work correctly…_ he thought to himself, slowly looking back up to Val, who had since taken out a cigarette and lit up, looking away. This was not the way that he had wanted this to go.

“Voxxy, just admit it, you’re lost.” He sighed, slowly blowing out a steady stream of the red smoke. “Is this place even open yet? You said that other people have tried it, who then? Name me three people we know who have gone to this ’Olive Branch’ place.” Another inhale, another slow exhale. He was trying to remain calm, to not yell at the other overlord.

Vox continued to look at the phone then inhaled deeply. “Why does it matter who went there?” he asked stealing a glance to Val. “Trust me, we are close…okay?”

“Why did the thing tell us we were _three miles_ away?” Val dropped his cigarette and stepped on it. “I don’t know what you’re thinking, but I know for a fact we are lost, and you are just so into your stupid fucking phone to look around you and realize that it took us the wrong way!” he couldn’t help but snap at the other now. “Well, I’m going to be the voice of reason for _once_ and tell it like it is. We are lost! If you didn’t trust that fucking phone instead of paying attention to your surroundings, we wouldn’t be where we are now!”

“Will you shut up a minute!??” A street lamp quickly went out, a small clink of the glass falling echoed into the air. Hearing the glass and noticing the light had gone out Vox immediately came back to his senses and looked up at Val, who was staring at him, his mouth slightly agape in shock. “Dovey…Dovey I…”

“You’ve said enough, Voxxy. While you get your head out of your ass, I’m going to go across the street, into that park to calm myself down before I do something stupid.” Val replied, looking both ways before crossing the street into a park that Vox hadn’t even noticed they had passed.

The clicking of Val’s heels across the street accompanied by those words made Vox grow quiet. This was not how he wanted the day to happen, and he knew he had to apologize for his actions. With one last look at the Voogle maps app, he exited the app and shoved the phone into his coat pocket. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he too crossed the street and walked to the park. How had he not seen this? This place was beautiful in of itself.

Various paths separated grassy patches, a mixture of both young and old demons relaxing on both benches as well as blankets that were spread out. He continued to walk further in the park, admiring it all the while before he paused, seeing Val sitting on a bench facing away from him, in front of a beautiful red pond with what looked like some kind of hell’s water fowl settling on it’s surface.

Taking a deep breath, Vox started to walk over before something caught his eye. He stopped noticing a little cart, a small, dog looking demon selling various kinds of ice cream. Cracking a small smile, Vox looked one more time to where Val was, making sure he wasn’t leaving before going to the cart, ordering a strawberry, and a chocolate cone. The demon shook slightly as he handed Vox the cones, having never served an overlord before, making Vox smirk as he thanked him.

With ice cream cones now in hand, he walked over to the bench, standing just behind Val, watching him for a moment or two. He watched as Val lit up another one of his cigarettes, the way he rubbed his eyes before placing his heart shaped glasses back on his face. He had been crying, although he would never admit it. Not in public anyway.

Making his way around the bench, Vox slowly sat down by Val’s side. The two sat in silence for a few more moments before he took a deep breath. “Val, I’m sorry about today. I’m…I’m a real jerk for yelling at you and paying more attention to the phone than well, you.” He looked over at Val, holding out the ice cream. “This isn’t the adventure you and I were expecting today…but you know…I’m glad that at least it was you that took it with me. I’m really sorry, Dove. Can you forgive me?”

Val remained quiet for a few more minutes before he turned his gaze to Vox, then blinked, noticing the ice cream was dripping down the cone and onto Vox’s hand. Seeing poor Vox sit there, still holding the ice cream cone, looking like he was growing a little uncomfortable with it despite trying to remain focused on his apology started to make the moth chuckle. The chuckling then turned into laughing, making Vox look confused. “You’re a stubborn fool, an old stubborn fool but you know…yeah. I forgive you.” He replied, grabbing the strawberry cone with a lower hand, licking the ice cream that had dripped down Vox’s hand.

Vox chuckled, overjoyed that Val forgave him. “You had a right to get mad at me…” he started watching as Val cleaned his hand, then pulled back starting on his strawberry ice cream. “So, you don’t need to apologize to me. Seems like even five years in and I still got a lot to learn.” A soft smile appeared on his screen before he started on his own cone. The two sat for a bit, just watching various birds land in the pond. “You still want to go and get dinner somewhere?” he asked softly. When he didn’t hear an answer, he turned again to look at Val, but smiled.

Val had since fallen asleep, his head resting against the smaller overlord’s shoulder, his lower hand had taken Vox’s left hand. He had a small smile on his face as he slept. Vox couldn’t help but blush softly then, gently scooping the moth demon up and curling him against his chest. “I could never ask for a better person to go on adventures, wanted or not with me…” he whispered, quickly texting his driver to come and pick the two up.

“Thank you for being with me, wherever we go.” He whispered again, walking out of the park, seeing his limo that had come for them. Once the driver opened the door, Vox slid in, still holding tightly onto Val. Once the limo started toward their home again, Vox felt himself start to nod off. “I love you Val, my partner in crime..” he whispered as his screen then faded to static as he fell asleep, happy that despite it all, the two had come such a long way, and he hoped, they would for many more years.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for how late this is coming! Life has been quite hectic lately, but I am still determined to finish StaticMothentine week, even if it kills me! :3 I am having a great time writing these prompts, and find myself enjoying writing again. Also- apologies for the format again. Seems like the format just wants to kill me every time!
> 
> StaticMothentine Week is made by /@ChrisTacit on Twitter (PurpleBastard here), and /@MrVitVa! Check them both out! 
> 
> Want to be friends? Follow me at /@Sunnycoffeebean! It is both my personal twitter, as well as my roleplay twitter account.


End file.
